Life without the titans
by AOTotaku
Summary: A couple of years after that special day with Eren the titans are no longer existing. Still having a relationship with Eren was hard to maintain. Since he had to leave you for 4 months. But today was the day he comes back. (Sequel of 0 to 100) later will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi guys this is a sequel to 0 to 100 so if you didn't read it recommend for you to read it before this._**

After the titans were no longer existing. You and Eren wanted to think about the future since both of you were now 20 years old now. But fate just had to rip you a part by making Eren go to away for two months. But today he comes home. (Both of you still dating living in the used to be the outer world.)

You were waiting to for Eren to come home waiting at the park were all the retired soldiers wife or girlfriends. Frantically looking for Eren you find a familiar brunette hair boy.

"Eren!" And the brunette turned around to face you and ran towards you. When he reaches you he gives you a big hug and then he kisses you.

"I missed you _."

"Me too come on lets go home."

"Wait I have to take you somewhere."

"Okay." Eren then scoops you up and carries you to a beautiful garden and gets on one knee. And revealing a small velvet box. Realizing what Eren was doing you covered your mouth with both of your hands with tears threatening to fall tears of joy.

"Will you marry me _ Rivaille and turn in to a Jaeger?"

"Yes I would love to become a Jaeger." Eren slips the ring on your finger and kisses you and keeps you wrapped protectively around your waist.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah go."

When you got home Eren through you on to the bed and kissed you and encaged you with both off his arms beside your head. Eren then broke the kiss and said.

"I've missed you so much form you soft beautiful hazel hair, your soft lips, to your beautiful curves."

"Got of me I need to cook lunch."

"5 more minutes."

"Fine but what will we do during these 5 minutes."

"Oh you'll see." Eren then once again got on top of you and roughly kissed you. But you rejected on what he was going to do and pushed him off you.

"Hey?"

"What I'm not going through this."

"What it's not like I was going to do you."

"You're lying your ears are red." You walked out of the room in to the kitchen.

"Come on I've been living for 4 months without you."

"Same with me but you don't see me going all over you after you just proposed."

"So?"

"I'm just not ready to start one."

"But we planned this out."

"But are you going to pop them out?"

"No but."

"But what?"

"Erwin and Hanji had one just this month."

"So same with my dad and dad but does it look like I care well I care that I have a new brother but do you see wanting to ask you."

"No but come on."

"After the wedding and we settle down we can."

"Fine but you promise?"

"Yes Eren." Eren still wasn't satisfied so you hugged you from behind while you were cooking.

"What you cooking?"

"Soup."

"Ehh but they made us eat that all the time."

"Did it have flavor."

"No."

"Good now stop complaining because lucky for you it does."

"Okay you win this round."

"What do you mean I always win?"

"Ha you wish."

"Fine then I guess you can't get what you want."

"Eh but it was just a joke."

"You know I was just kidding."

"Hey not funny."

"Was too."

"Jerk."

"What happened to the happy go lucky Eren I know?"

"He died."

"Ehh then you can talk back the ring."

"What I was just lying."

"Me too I would never do that."

"Good, Hey when will get a pet it lonely around here with just you and me."

"Whenever you want."

"Well good because I found dog that needs a home."

"Okay but is it friendly?"

"Yup I meet him and his owner yesterday before returning home."

"What wall is he living in?"

"I think wall Maria."

"Good maybe after lunch then we can go there." Before Eren could answer there was a scratching at the door.

"I'll go get it."

"Okay." Eren opens the door and reveals a dog that walks in.

"Hun who's out the door?"

"Uh the dog I was talking about."

"What?"

"Yeah and note now."

"What does it say?"

"Uh it says please take the dog I could see in your eyes that fell in love with dog don't worry I have another dog pulse I don't have a strong relationship with him."

"Aw that nice."

"Yeah, come on boy." The dog walked in pleased that you welcomed him in.

"Lunch ready."

"Coming."

"What feed him?"

"Meat."

"Okay." You set down two bowls of soup then when to the cupboards and old bowl filled it with water set it down.

"Waa its super good."

"Told you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

After lunch you caught up to what happened to each other, and did what people do at home. When it reached night time you were looking out the window and just had to remember something Eren told you to forget.

**(Flashback)**

_You had many friends back then but three friends secretly envied so much that they did this. Two of them took you to a certain place. One of them covered your eyes and uncovered them when they brought you to the place they wanted you. ( When reading this part listen to John Legend – all of me) (My brother said this song was perfect for this part.) There you saw Eren kissing one of the other girls that was part of this group._

_"E-Eren?" You said in a hushed and frightened tone._

_The girl then broke the kiss Eren turned his head towards you._

_"(first letter in your name) - _?"_

_You ran into the forest that just happened to be behind you. You were running with tears running down your face stumbling and almost falling a couple of times you fall but get up still running and keep on asking why? You finally fell hard. You skidded arms covering you face. Before darkness could take over all you could hear was Eren frantically calling your name. _

_"_! _! Where are you?"_

_"_ what happened I didn't kiss her she kissed me I promise I didn't I love you too much to let you go or cheat!"(Eren was crying at this point) You opened your eyes and used all your strength to raise a hand to cup his wet cheek. _

_"I guess I let them get best of me." You smiled weakly. Eren then kissed you on the lips and said. "Ever things going to be okay _ I promise I won't leave you. That was the only words you could hear before darkness could consume you."_

**(Flash back ends)**

You looked back what you thought was a sleeping Eren and whispered. "You kept your promise." Before you could look back Eren opened his eyes and said. "I thought I told you to forget that."

**_The End of this Chapter!_**

**_Hoped you guys liked and that is it thank you all for reading and don't forget to favorite and review._**

**_Bye! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here the next chapter! Sorry for not putting this up soon enough. Oh and remember your hair is like Asuna. One last thing maybe in every chapter I will put a flashback I don't know if I will. **

**_Your POV_**

You fell Eren run his fingers through your hair. You open your eyes and flash Eren an _{I'm so cute}_ smile.

You could see him blush a little before smiling back at you. Getting off from the bed and walk to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Eren!"

"What."

"Hurry up breakfast is almost ready."

"Ha says the girl that takes forever in the bathroom.

"Well I'm a girl so it works."

"Yeah and when we were 15 you were a tomboy and you still are."

"Shut up and just come here."

"Fine." Eren then runs down the wooden steps a sits at the table.

"_?"

"Um."

"Why did you remember the only thing I was trying to forget the only thing that made me depressed and like an idiot?" Looking down at your plate a bit sad at what he said.

"I-I don't-.

"_, promise me you will never remember that. Eren said while grabbing your arm.

"O-okay please let go of my hand." Eren look at your arm seeing what it was becoming red from how hard he was holding it.

"Y-yeah sorry."

"It's fine, hey Eren don't get yourself so down."

"Yeah!" He said happily.

* * *

After breakfast you got ready to go to work. You worked at a coffee shop. Since the owners were an old couple they told you that you could get out of work whenever you wanted. When you got the work you ran to the reregister to be read of any costumer. (You wore a cream cardigan white one of Eren's t-shirt what was tucked in to your high wasited shorts with your hazel hair in a messy bun bangs fam yes I know that these clothes were probably not what they were at that time but that's just my style) the bell on the door rung.

"Hi how- Dad, Mom Eli, Jasper!"

"Hi sis."

"Hi honey."

"Uh what can I get you?"

"Let's see can we get two green teas, two milks, and four muffins."

"Okay I'll get your order right up." You got the drinks ready while the cooks get the food ready. You brought them the drinks telling to wait a bit for the food. A little bored you decided to sketch something for your little brothers. While you were busy sketching you didn't realize who walked in.

"Hi can I get a- wait what _?!"

"Mikasa, Jean?"

"Y-yeah."

"O-oh what can I get you two?"

"Uh a two coffees please."

"That's all."

"Okay what will be $1.02."

"Here you go." You made a two little bears in there coffee since they're expecting twins (mind you Mikasa it 2 weeks pregnant. Giving the couple their drinks you glanced over to your little brothers.

"Jasper, Eli get your buts way from there!"

"What how did you?"

"Well I know what Eli use to do when we were little so boo who."

"Ugh whatever."

Mine while in Eren life.

* * *

**Eren's POV**

"Well it's just me and you boy."

*Dog walks out of the room*

"Ugh I have no life right now!"

* * *

**Your POV**

"I wonder how Eren's doing." You mumbled while giving your parents and brothers their food.

"Thank you _."

"Your well come and if there is anything else you need just let me know. After a couple of hours you decided to head home.

"I'm home."

"Yes I finally I get my only social source back!" Eren came running and tacked you then hugged and kissed you.

"Whoa Eren that happen to you."

"I'll tell you what happened I was so bored that I talked to our dog."

"Tch low life, but what happened to Armin he didn't come by today."

"Hey I am not a low life and no he didn't he said he had to help his neighbor with something."

"Oh okay."

"Hey let's start planning the wedding."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Two Months Later**

You were walking down aisle with your dad with your beautiful wedding dress with butterflies in your stomach. When you got to wedding arch you heard Eren say. "Don't worry you look beautiful." In return you nodded. After you said your vows. It was at the point when you say I do. (And this is the place where Eren proposed to you.)

"Eren Jeager do you talk _ as your beloved wife?"

"I do."

"_ do you take Eren as your beloved husband."

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Not wasting any time Eren gave you a big fat kiss on the lips. In which you returned. After the party Eren was going on and on about how he can't wait to have a child. When the day was over you forgot what the Eren did to the girl. But on the other hand Eren was thinking of one of the reason he wanted to marry you.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Eren's POV_

_"Our boss says we have to kill Mr. Titan's girlfriend because he heard what Hanji did to her and she's injured so it would be easier_ _and_ _we're do it tonight."."_

_"What why _?" I said under my breath_

_That night I go to the place where their keeping _. I carry her bridle style._

_"Man preparer to shoot."_

_"Shit." All of the military police was circled around us then is started to rain. In order to save _ I turned into a titan and ran with _. The next day I report what the military said to Erwin, and Levi thanks me for saving _._

_Fl__**ashback ends **__(I know it this one sucks but I was rushing because I'm grounded and if my dad sees me writing I would get in big trouble.)_

"Goodnight me beautiful." And Eren places a kiss your forehead

_The end_


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys I need name suggestions and I will be making a lemon for this story warning I suck at doing those so yeah don't be afraid to put name suggestions for two boys an one girl. I would be happy to use one of your fav or suggested names 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter and not posting any stories I kind of needed a break and next week I'll probably be gone and I might just make a lemon and yeah that's it but with no further ado here's the next chapter

**~Eren's POV~**

I was so busy playing with our son Adan, who was now a toddler, that I didn't even notice my wife come in.

"Eren play nice now."

"I know."

"Mama!" Then the little bugger (Adan) wiggled out of my grip and ran to _'s legs and hugged them.

"Come here." _ then picked up Adan and lifted him up and did the cute think when mothers do when they shake them lightly and their noses are touching. (I really don't know how to explain it so you can just use your imagination) Before just holding him and rocking lightly from left to right while looking at Adan's now sleeping face.

"_..."

"Hmm?" While brushing some of Adan's brown bangs out of his face.

"I love you."

"I love you too hon."

"Come on let's put Adan on his bed. Then we can relax on our bed.

"Sounds good to me." Then we both walked up the stairs and when to Aden's then our room.

"_..."

"What now Eren?"

"How about we surprise Adan with a little sister or brother but I want to have a girl."

"Morning sex sounds great to me." _ said get off from lying down to sit next to me.

"I'll be taking the lead."

"Oh please when do you not."

I then got out up and got on top of _, kissing her lightly."

"Are you sure?"

You nodded slightly ashamed about it and you still weren't use to being naked in front of someone so you looked to the side before Eren grabbed you chin and made you look at him.

"Don't worry, you're not fat, or ugly, you're beautiful."

She nodded her head slightly; I smiled a bit before kissing her again.

"I love you, Eren."

"I love-

**_Bang_**

"Mommy I'm hungry."

_ got up quickly and walked over to the door were Adan was yawning holding his blue blanket that smelled like _.

"Okay how about you get one of your toys while I make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yeah!" Adan then disappeared into his room to get his favorite toys.

"Looks like the baby are going to have to wait." _ said before following Adan down the stairs.

"What a surprise." I mumble getting off the bed.

**Sorry this is really really short but hey I have writer block for this story give me a break.**


End file.
